Lily's Happy Ending
by miss sophie potter
Summary: Harry and Ginny had twins. Ginny died. Harry is left to raise them alone. Then, Harry and James are killed, leaving Lily in the care of Remus and Tonks. Will Lily get her happy ending? R and R, please, my first story. AU as of July 21, 2007.


disclaimer- sadly, I do not own Harry, or Remus, or Sirius. :(

Harry watched as his twin 9 year old children ate breakfast. He remembered telling Ron and the rest of the Weasleys what had happened to Ginny.

flashback

Harry Potter found himself knocking on the door of the Burrow, where the entire Weasley family and the Lupins awaited news about Ginny. Molly opened the door to admit him, and he came in graciously. "Harry, can you tell us hat's going on, you look upset"? Hermione's voice was gentle, yet Harry knew the rest of the family would not be. He had to get this over with

" Ginny died, her final charge was for me to look after Lily and James." Ron pointed toward the door. Harry turned to go, but he heard the scraping of chairs.

" Fred, George, where are going'/"

"With Harry".

Remus and Tonks rose to leave with him as well.

flashback ends

Harry wondered if the Weasleys would ever come to their senses and come meet the twins. 'Probably not' he thought to himself 'They are a pretty stubborn lot.'

"Dad, are you going to take me to play Quidditch today or the next millennium"? his son's words brought him out of his thoughts

"Fine James, we'll go now. Lily, love, I'm sorry, but you have cold, okay".

"But-"

"No buts, not until you're better."

'Fine, but please hurry".

" Where are they"? Lily wondered out loud." Two more hours, 'she thought "just two more hours'.

Remus was startled to hear his goddaughter's voice on the other end of the line." I suppose you want to talk to Dora"?

"No ,Dad and James have been gone since about10 this morning and they haven't come back." Click. "Dora, let's go, James and Harry are missing'

Lily heard car doors slam and raced to the door. Flinging open the door, she met her godparents there. Both looked rather frightened after hearing her news.

"What's happened?! What's wrong?! Dora, get Lily out of here, I'm going to go look for Harry and Sirius." Remus told the two in a voice that left no room for argument. Lily however, argued.

"No, I know the path they take, I'll lead you there."

"Fine, but at the first sign of danger, run, understand?"

"Alright."

Harry felt tears sting his eyes. Greyback had attacked James, who, without medical help, had died almost instantly. He looked up and saw the rat standing there.

Raising Harry's wand, he muttered the killing curse. Harry saw the flash of green that always had haunted him. Then darkness came and he knew no more.

"Harry! Harry!" Sirius heard Lily repeat her son's name again and again.

"Lily, Harry's on Earth, he can't hear you."

"Yes he can, him and his son James were just killed."

Lily followed Remus and Dora through the woods by her house. The three of them of them stopped dead in their tracks. "They heard snoring. Lily moved forward quickly, hoping to see her father and brother. When she saw their bodies next to the sleeping death eaters, she went ballistic.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. His mother, godfather, and his son were all standing around him, looking worried.

"Where are dad, Ginny, and Professor Dumbledore."

That was answered by shouts of," Harry!"

James was looking shocked, Dumbledore furious, and Ginny ecstatic and sad.

"Who did this Harry?" Albus asked

"Greyback and Wormtail did. I don't know why, but James and I were just going to play Quidditch when Greyback and Wormtail captured us. Greyback attacked and killed James and then Wormtail killed me." Harry told everyone what had happened.

Tonks had tears streaming down her face as Remus struggled to keep Lily from attacking the Death Eaters and getting herself killed. Just as Lily was breaking free, she sent her patronus to the order. Hagrid and Kingsley arrived and captured the two murderers.

Lily could only watch as her father and brother lay motionless and dead on the ground.

"Harry calm down, Lily will be fine. Ginny said, "she has great godparents, she'll be fine. This was the reason that Remus and Tonks are the next in line to take care of the twins."

"Yes, but both of the twins, not just one."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, could you two stop arguing for five minutes!? I'm sick of listening to this day in and day out! Your daughter will be alright, I'd be more concerned about the Death Eater that gets in her way when she learns magic."

"So, we were just discussing on how to keep Little Miss Lily from killing the next Death Eater she sees, who wants to help?" James looked desperate to keep Ginny and Sirius from arguing.

At the funeral, Lily was a mess. She was still in a pair of pajamas, and her hair was flying everywhere. She really didn't care about her appearance too much. After all, her father and brother, her two best friends, were dead. "What about Hogwarts," Lily asked," will people come near me? I wouldn't. All the people I get close to end up dying any way, so why make friends? They'll just die any way."

"Lily, no, don't talk like that. It'll be okay. Maybe not right away, but it'll get easier." Tonks assured her goddaughter. Remus however was with Lily. What if people really didn't trust her with their lives. Her own family didn't even talk to her, hadn't come to the funeral. Fred and George were the only Weasleys still in contact with the Potter family.

Lily stood on the back deck, watching the stars. Then she notice the blinding light. Looking while shielding her eyes, she screamed.

"Lily, what's wrong?!" Remus's panicked voice came from inside.

"Padfoot, Granddad, Gran!!" Lily screamed, running and hugging them.

Two years later, Lily Ginevra Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express. She slipped into an empty compartment. A small blonde boy came in. "Mind if I sit here, the others are full, or telling me to go away?"

"Sure, I don't mind, don't know anyone here anyway."

"Devon Malfoy by the way, and thanks for the seat."

"Lily Potter, and you're welcome."

"What house do you want to be in Lily?"

"Gryffindor. How about you?"

"Same. I want to rebel."

"Devon Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called. A small blonde boy walked up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

"Lily Potter."

"GRYFFINDOR!!"


End file.
